Project Summary ? Clinical Core (CC) The Clinical Core is critical to the function of the Indiana Alzheimer Disease Center. Its role is to recruit, clinically characterize and longitudinally follow patients with MCI, AD, non-AD and mixed dementia and healthy controls. A major emphasis is to identify and clinically characterize patients in the presymptomatic and prodromal stages including those from familial AD and non-AD dementia kindreds. These patients will be further characterized by the Neuroimaging, Genetics, Biomarker and Bioinformatics and Neuropathology Cores. Patients from the Clinical Core will be offered as appropriate participation in ADNI, DIAN, LOAD, investigational drug trials and other local and multicenter research studies. We will continue to support NACC, NCRAD and other local, regional, national and international projects. In addition, we will collaborate with the Research Education Component and Recruitment and Education Cores to provide education and training opportunities to researchers and trainees at all levels and to educate and support affected participants, family members, and the community at large.